The After After story
by lorenlight
Summary: There is the after story where he marries the MC and gets a happy ending but what about after that. what about the loose ends and development. Can things really be okay when you marrying someone you only knew for a week? And what about the other characters? what happened to them? JuminxOC Happy ending There are a lot of route spoilers BTW! so if you haven't played them all...sorry
1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't be the first time that he rearranged his schedule for his cat. Jaehee was always frustrated by it and he could tell, but he was a man of priorities. And everyone knew which came first.

More so because of the scene he was looking at. With the sun shining in the window creating a magical effect in the luxurious penthouse. And there on the couch taking a morning nap was none other than Elizabeth the third. And while he could walk away from such a scene even if there was regret. It wasn't ONLY elizabeth that was keeping him there.

No.

It was also the person cuddling fast asleep next to Elizabeth that was preventing him. A woman of such purity he felt almost sinful looking at her. This was the woman that untangled the confusion in his heart and freed him. This was the woman that could have bent him to her will and taken all of him but had pushed him to be greater. This was the woman that he was sure could never be duplicated no matter what technology Luciel created in the future.

This was the woman he had married.

Far from whom he was expected to be with. She had no social status to be proud of, no extraordinary gifts that he knew of, and her looks weren't competitive in the fashion world. And yet she was everything to him.

And here she was cuddling on the couch with Elizabeth the third, the sun dancing on her skin. There was a split moment of jealousy that the light could touch her but if he did he might disturb her.

Regardless he walked over and reached out his hand. He lightly brushed her cheek admiring that after all the hardship and chaos with not only his family drama but with her safety she was here with him. She had chosen him and now they were all happy.

Pink lips parted and her brow furrowed but she made a simple whimper-

….

…

…

MESSENGER

Jaehee: Sir, you were here. I've been calling your phone but it doesn't seem to be working. Is everything okay?

Jumin: I turned it off. I didn't want the ringer getting in the way.

Jaehee: sir?

Jumin: Assistant Kang reschedule my appointments for the day.

Jaehee: SIR?! Is something wrong?!

Jumin: I won't be coming in.

Jaehee:...Sir…..does this have something to do with **Light**?

Jumin: Goodbye

Jaehee:...


	2. Chapter 2

Jumin sighed as he entered the penthouse.

"I'm home"

He said wearily. And yet bouncing up and around the corner she came with a soft smile and gentle voice,

"Welcome home"

And he felt physically the stress start to ebb away. And it was only then that he smelt the air. It was full of spice and flavor.

"Is the chef here?"

He asked taking off his jacket and hanging it up. He rounded the corner and was shocked to see the state of the kitchen. And he wasn't a clean freak but his space had never been as messy as it was now. And she must have seen the look on his face because her face turned red in embarrassment.

"I'll clean it up don't worry?"

Jumin looked around at the ingredients and pots,

"Did the chef not want to make food? I'll contact him about this."

She laughed and he felt his heart beat skip a bit,

"Don't, i wanted to cook."

He raised a brow,

"I have the best chef on hand and you wanted to cook?"

She giggled and he was tempted to carry her away but when her eyes landed on him he stopped. Instead she walked toward him and reached for his tie loosening it.

"Go take a shower and change, The food will be done by then"

He couldn't refuse her. And honestly she could demand he sell the company and he just might so this was impossible to refute. So he did her bidding and got into the shower. It was relaxing but it also gave him time to think. Had he ever had a home cooked meal? All meals were usually prepared by a professional. He had heard of course how wives cooked for their husbands but he had also heard how those women felt overworked and underappreciated.

His fingers curled. He'd be damned if he ever did that to her. She was already so selfless. She worried about others first and herself last. And he'd admit that he fell in love with her because of it but he wanted her to have a chance to be selfish. He wanted to spoil her and pamper her. She didn't have to do anything she didn't want.

He turned off the water and getting dressed walked into the dining room. He had suggested they get a bigger table but she had shook her head and said that she liked it small for now. And like that she was standing by the table with two plates in her hands getting ready to put it down. And she smiled like she always did at him,

"Perfect timing."

"What is it?"

She laughed and he couldn't help the smile on his face,

"It's curry"

"I've had curry before…." but it was nothing like this.

Not that he would say that,

"Did you know that there are hundreds of different curries?"

He cocked his head.

"Curry has a basic set of ingredients but just by adding something different you can change the whole taste and style of the dish. You can make it sweet or spicy and it's simple to make."

"Curry huh….?"

She smiled,

"RFA reminds me of curry never the same flavor and always changing...haha isn't that strange?"

He shook his head,

"If RFA is curry then you must be the special ingredient that changes the flavor."

She looked confused. She was always too pure, she never saw how impactful she really was to everyone. She was the mother that younsong was missing, the friend Jaehee needed, the sister Zen never had, the steady hand Luciel longed for, and the justice that v lacked. And to him….

He picked up the spoon and scooped up a decent amount and put it straight in his mouth without hesitation.

"It's good"

It was spicy yet sweet, there was a hint of wine that he always enjoyed. And he wouldn't say it was world class but it was made specifically for him. With all the things he enjoyed thrown in and mixed together.

He could write a list to the chef about what he liked and tell them to make a curry just for him and they probably wouldn't get it as precise as this.

This was a curry that had a clear message,

I pay attention to you,

I'm listening to you

I love you.

"So does this mean that you are going to be cooking yourself from now on?"

She blinked then laughed in that way that went right to his heart.

"No, i don't think i could compete with your chefs. But maybe I will every now and then"

"Light…"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"!"

"I really love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Fingers tapped away at the keyboard, of course you wouldn't be able to tell considering the speed they were going. It was already late and he was already upset.

It wasn't that Jumin didn't like work but with Elizebeth and now Light waiting at home he tried not to keep late nights if he could help it. This time he couldn't help it. There were to many notes and documents to analyze. So it was already hitting 11 and he was still typing. Luckily he was almost done.

He sighed brushing a hand through his hair. He was getting tired but he had to finish. As the Director he couldn't afford to slack… he had to complete this… he had to-

"Vrrrrr….Vrrrr…"

He watched his phone vibrate gentle across the table and was almost tempted to ignore it. He really had to finish these documents….

"Vrrr…...Vrrrr….."

He sighed reaching for it,

"Hello?"

"Too tired to look at the caller ID?"

Jumin jumped at the gentle voice over the phone,

"Light?"

Laughter chimed and he felt his heart constrict. Thank God he answered the phone. He was about to ignore a call from his dear wife and wouldn't that be bad.

"Late night?"

He smiled at the concern and looked over the little pile he had left,

"So it would appear…."

"Hmmmm"

A chill ran down his back at the sound but he shook his head, he had to focus.

"I see you're up as while"

She laughed again in that way that went straight to his heart,

"Yes though….."

He blinked sitting up straighter with concern,

"What?"

He heard the sound of what could be sheets in the background,

"I was just feeling a particular way and can't seem to relax enough to sleep."

His brow furrowed,

"A particular way? What do you…. Are you sick?"

And he would drop everything right now and go straight to her if she was.

"No…."

She said slightly more breathy

"Just… a little empty"

Time stopped and he couldn't breath…..

Oh…..

Oh!

"How much later will you be-"

"5 minutes… no ten if I add in the drive"

Light could hear the shuffling of papers being moved around and the clacking of the computer. She had a brief smile at the hurried sounds,

"Okay, i'll wait up for you"

And then she hung up. She fell back on the bed with a sigh.

Working was fine and all but…

She really just couldn't sleep without him.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's been too long!"

Yoosung cheered.

In a cute cafe sat Yoosung, Zen, seven and Light each having ordered a different drink with a relaxed smile on their faces.

"My you really are glowing now a days"

Light chuckled at Zen's remark and he smiled back,

"At least he's taking care of you, if he does anything wrong, you tell me"

"Ahh ZenZen to the rescue"

Light laughed out loud this time,

"No worries with God Seven by my side I'll be fine"

"YAHOO PRAY AND GOD SEVEN WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ALL HARM!"

"SHHHH! Seven you're too loud!"

Yoosung whispered looking around as people had been watching them.

"Not used to attention?"

Zen smirked. Yoosung frowned as he looked over at Zen,

"The only one who would be used to attention is you"

Zen smiled, and Light looked over as Luciel had at some point taken out a laptop and was typing away. With curiosity she leaned over slightly to see.

He jumped covering his laptop.

"NONONO! YOU CAN'T! IT WILL ONLY TAINT YOU!"

"HUH?!"

Zen jumped,

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT THAT WOULD TAINT LIGHT'S PRECIOUS EYES!?"

"FORGIVE THIS IMPERTINENT WORSHIPPER MIGHTY SEVEN!"

Yoosung sighed at the obnoxious group yelling despite him just telling them to keep it down but….

Despite the yelling, they were all happy. Since Light had come along it had changed the dynamic of it all. Where Rika had been like a mother to all of them Light was the cheerful sister that made them all smile.

Seven actually took the time to leave his house and hang out with them, and wasn't that a miracle. Zen was more animated and mature…..

"LIGHT CLOSE YOUR EYES BEFORE THEY BURN!"

Sometimes.

Even the ones not here, Jahee was more relaxed and spent time for herself. V was more open and willing to share his burden and Jumin… Well he was just a tad softer. And wasn't it great that he softened up just before he started his internship.

"Yoosung"

The gentle call drew him out of his thoughts as he looked up at gentle brown eyes that looked at him with care and affection. Zen was still yelling at Seven in the background but the sounds dimmed as he just looked at her.

Even he had changed. Before he had been hung up on Rika. So much so that he wouldn't forgive v and that he even dyed his hair. But Light had given him a new outlook and taught him peace and forgiveness. Rika had strayed and she hadn't needed a puppy that would defender her she needed a friend. And he had grown into that,

"Here try it, it's good"

She pushed the plate of cookies toward him. He stared at it still lost in thought. And how many times had she said she hadn't done anything and yet she had brought them happiness and joy. He was so lost in thought that he missed the pout.

"Say ah!"

Was all he heard and reflexively he opened his mouth only to have a cookie shoved inside. He blinked as she smiled laughing a little,

"Good right?"

He chewed and could taste the chocolate explode in his mouth, but surprisingly it wasn't overly sweet. He took his time chewing and nodded and watched as she laughed even more. Her dimples showing,

"So cute! Just like a chipmunk"

Warmth crept up his cheek but before he could say anything another giggle reached his ears.

"Ohhhhh~… yoosung going in for the steal while the other players are distracted."

Seven leered making his face heat up more,

"LIGHT FEED ME TOO!"

Zen yelled and all you could hear was Light's laughter ringing through the cafe.

Well this was good too yoosung supposed.


	5. Chapter 5

Light was in a separate office, paints littered the floor and the canvas in front of her while not bad wasn't what she originally intended. Should she scrap it? She shook her head as she daped the large brush in water and wet the whole picture again going for a second layer.

Ding Dong…..

She jumped, it was rare for anyone to stop by the house especially since it was after 7. Jumin was still at work pulling another late light.

Putting the brush down she walked out the room to the intercom. Surprised once more by the familiar face.

V rarely came by to see Jumin. Especially after he had gotten married he had given them space. But it had been a while and he was in the area so he decided that it was a good a time as ever to swing by.

What he hadn't expected was that Jumin wouldn't be home.

"Sorry I should have contacted him first…"

V watched as Light shook her head with a smile,

"Not at all, it's been awhile have a seat I'll bring tea."

"Oh! No need-"

The fierce look on her face reminded him of when Jumin wouldn't take no for an answer,

"Nonsense. It's been such a long time and I want to hear how you've been. I'll contact Jumin and we'll chat about how life's been going. Now green or black?"

Light was like a hurricane when she wanted to be. Firm and a force to be reckoned with, she suited Jumin nicely.

"I just can't win against you"

She smiled and raised a brow,

"As long as you know, so Green or black?"

He smiled,

"Green"

She disappeared into the kitchen and he settled on the couch. It hadn't changed much from before if only a few extra pieces here and there yet it gave it a different feel. The place felt warmer and more alive.

"Alright here you go"

She came back with a beautiful tea set,

"Still collecting i see"

Light pouted,

"I try, Jumin tried to by me a whole tea set company so i can have whatever I want made. it took me forever to convince him that the thrill is in finding it."

V laughed,

"Sounds like him"

She laughed as she poured him a cup,

"So tell me what is the elusive V up to and don't skimp on the details"

V smiled. He told her about his long reflective journey that he was on once again. Recounted his conversations with Saeran and saeyong. And even told her how he visited rika after so long.

And she listened chiming in here and there but eyes open and full of understanding,

"Rika huh?"

V tried to laugh but it came off pitiful,

"Yea… Sometimes i think…. I mean it ended well. She learned her lesson and now she can get the help she needs but… I always wonder. Maybe if i had.. Or i should have ..."

The words were getting stuck,

"Maybe."

She said making him look up at her,

"Maybe none of this would have even happened if you hadn't met her"

He frowned and looked down,

"But despite all the horrible things that have happened, even all the regret. I don't think Rika ever regrets meeting you"

He looked at her. The softness in her eyes always had a way of melting all the pain, hurt and regret that built up inside him and washed it away.

"And me too no matter how ANNOYING, ELUSIVE, SECRETIVE, TROUBLESOME, TIRING-"

"Um Light?"

He cut off not sure how much more criticism he could take. She laughed,

"I'm really glad you're here. Just the way you are. Scratched up, learning, changing. I'm happy. And I don't regret it at all."

And then like sunshine that feeling of acceptance that didn't demand anything fell over him.

It was just like Light. And that was what RFA had needed. Rika had told them they hadn't needed to change but Light told them she would accept them even if they did.

How amazingly different.

Even looks. Rika had had bright blonde hair that glowed like the sun but Lights was just as wavy but black as the night sky. Rika had beautiful emerald eyes where Lights were honeyed brown. Rika's skin was pale and ivory but Light's was tanned and brown. If they stood together while similar they would look like opposites.

And very much like their opposite looks they were opposite in personality. Rika had embraced the dark and Light embraced the sun.

Sometimes he was jealous of Jumin.

"More?"

He blinked as she held up the tea pot, He nodded trying to come back to the present,

"But i'm glad you were able to see Rika. Jumin says it's fine if i don't go but... "

She looked fussed and V smiled,

"I'm sure he's just being overprotective."

She turned to him with determination in her eyes,

"Next time you go tell me, i'll sneak out and we can visit her together"

"Huh?"

He said intelligently,

"Jumin won't be very happy"

She waved her hand,

"Sometimes it's not about Jumin, Rarely, but sometimes other people matter"

He chuckled if Jumin heard that he would have a fit,

"Plus I'm jealous, I want to see Rika too"

And there it was. That acceptance. Even though Rrika had made Light a hostage Light still wanted to see her. Light had forgiven her and wanted to be close to her.

V smiled.

"Alright"

"YAHOO NEXT TIME WE SHALL PREPARE ESCAPE-PROTECTIVE-HUSBAND-CAGE-WITHOUT-GETTING-KILLED!"

V broke out in full laughter, tears even forming in his eyes,

"HAHAHAHA… you… HAHAHAH… you're sounding more… HAHAHA… and more like Saeyong...HAHAHA."

Light smiled,

"In any case in order to succeed I need leverage"

V wiped his eyes trying to remember the last time he laughed so hard,

"Leverage?"

Light nodded sagely,

"Yes, leverage, blackmail, anything. Tell me embarrassing stories about Jumin"

He chuckled,

"I wonder where to start?"

"Start with what?"

V and Light jumped. Turning to the deep voice they saw Jumin standing at the entrance loosening his tie one brow raised in curiosity.

"Uh… well….."


End file.
